


my sweet sansa

by Sansastarklives



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansastarklives/pseuds/Sansastarklives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Modern AU, dirty talk. instead of calling her boyfriend sansa calls petyr by mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my sweet sansa

      Sansa collapsed on to her bed when she got home from class. Her blue eyes snapped shut as she spread out, trying to get comfortable. Once she realised that sleep would not take her she got up to grab a drink. She walked past her favourite photograph of Joffrey and her and smiled.

      She dialled the number into her phone and pressed call. 

 

      Petyr was sitting in his office when they phone rang. He saw the number and his stomach twisted into knots.  _Why was_ she  _calling?_ He answered the phone with a sigh.

      "I've been thinking about you all day." Her sweet voice whispered. His grey-green eyes widened in shock.  _What game was she playing?_ "Haven't you been thinking about me?" She asked, her voice full of naughtiness trying to be innocent. He didn't know what to say. Was she about to laugh at him and put the phone down? "Joff?!" She cried impatiently and he realised:  _she thinks she rang her boyfriend._

      He thought for a moment, a dangerous idea crossing his mind.  _It would never work._ But he'd never know if he didn't try... "Yeah I'm here." He put on his best impression of Joffrey, holding his breath as he waited.

      "Well?" She asked, her voice sly.  _It had worked!_ He could hardly believe it. "Of course I was thinking about you today." He replied, a smirk crossing his lips.

      "What were you thinking?" 

       "I was wondering what you're wearing." He whispered, knowing that he was pushing his luck. He could hear Sansa biting her lip, the image of her blushing filling his mind. 

      "Well, that's easy." Petyr looked around his empty office, and leant back in his chair, closing his eyes to Sansa's voice. "I'm wearing a dress." She teased. "But its rather hot in my room. What can I do?" Petyr inhaled deeply.

      "Take it off." 

       "You're full of good ideas!" She giggled. "Well, now I'm just in my underwear. My black, lacy underwear." Her voice was dark as she spoke. The image of Sansa lying on her bed filling his head. He felt his cock twitch against his trousers.

      Sansa sighed down the phone. "I think you'd like these." She teased.

      "I'd like to take them off you." He breathed, reminding himself to keep Joffrey's voice. He was surprised at himself. What if Sansa spoke to Joffrey about this and they realised she had been talking to someone else?

      "Then come over!" She begged. "Pwease I'm so wonely." Petyr wanted nothing more than to go to her house now, but she was talking to Joffrey: not him. 

      "I can't-" He sighed.

      " _Pwease."_ She begged. Suddenly her voice turned serious. "Is it because you don't know where I live?" Petyr stuttered, he was sure Joffrey would have been to Sansa's flat. A girl living alone, surely he had. "I can give you directions." She promised.

       "I  _can't_." He hated himself more than ever, he should have just hung up. 

      "I'll give you directions, Petyr." Her voice serious.

      "I told you I- Wait. What did you just call me?" He gasped, suddenly sweating. 

       "Petyr. That is your name. Come on, I knew it was you the second you answered the phone. Your impression of Joffrey was  _terrible._ " She giggled.

        "So then why-"

       "Are you coming here or not?" She snapped, then her voice turned sly again. "I was serious about the underwear and well, now I'm getting quite cold." He thought for a moment. This  _had_ to be a trick. Sansa whispered her address down the phone and Petyr found himself running to the car.

 

      Sansa's door was wide open when he arrived. She was stretched across her bed. True to her word, the only thing she had on was a pair of black lacy underwear and bra. On her feet were black high heels. She jumped off the bed and strolled across to Petyr.

      She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. He grabbed the back on her thighs and wrapped her legs around his back, carrying her to the bed. Her hands yanked at his clothes until he had nothing but his boxers on. Hot kisses trailed her neck as Petyr's hands found the clasp on her bra. Her nipples hardened at the cold air. Petyr's lip found her milky skin, nibbling at it, resulting in her low moans. With his other hand he found her underwear and ripped it away, stroking the place between her thighs.

      In response Sansa pulled at his boxers. He guided himself into her, slowly thrusting. Sansa's hip lifted in time with his. Her fingernails dug into his back. He grabbed her hands and pinned them aboved her head, so they were leaning on the cool metal of her headboard. She squirmed a little, giggling. Petyr reached for his belt and wrapped it around her wrists, a silent question in his eyes. At her nod, he tightened the leather until her hands couldn't move from the headboard.

      His thrusts quickened and his bit down on her shoulder, trying to hold in his pants. Sansa hands pulled at her restraints, trying to reach for him. The noise made his quicken his pace. Sansa's low moans filling the room. He pulled out at the last moment. Sansa cried out in annoyance. He went to stand but Sansa's legs pulled him down until he fell on top of her. He was sitting on her chest. 

      Keeping eye contact, Sansa opened her mouth, shifting as she did so. He moved forward, until he filled her mouth. Her tongue traced his outline. Then impatient she took as much of him as she could in her mouth, her teeth occasionally scraping against his skin. His throaty moans echoed out.

      When he came he pulled back, entering her once again. She pulled at the belt, panting. Her legs pulled him deeper into her one last time, then she collapsed back onto the bed, bringing him with her. 

      They lay like that for a while, the only sound their heavy breathing. A smile on both of their lips. Finally when it was time for Petyr to leave, he struggled to untie her, wanting to leave her like that until he came back for her. With a sigh he untied her, kissing her lips as he did so. "My sweet Sansa," he breathed. "Mine." And with that he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to do better smut, hmmm thanks to the anon who gave the prompt. Comment welcome (and really wanted)


End file.
